


To Be In The Audience

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Daddies!Klaine, Fluff, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Kurt and Blaine watch as their daughter takes the stage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Audience
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/153928706105/to-be-in-the-audience

It was a cold December morning in New York City. Standing just outside of the elementary school’s gym were the parents of the school's kindergarten students. Amongst the parents awaiting to go in were Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel, who were anxiously waiting to watch their daughter in her first Christmas play, a rendition of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. 

“She's been so excited for us to see her play,” Blaine said casually as he and Kurt stood outside the door. 

Kurt chuckled. “I know. We practically know the dialogue just from her telling us every day for the past two weeks.”

“Excuse me,” a woman in her thirties said from behind them. “Aren't you Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?”

While Kurt restrained himself from rolling his eyes, Blaine simply smiled at the woman. “We are.”

“Why are a couple of Broadway stars attending a school play?” the woman asked ignorantly.

“Our daughter has a role in today's play. She’s Cindy Lou Who,” Blaine answered.

While Kurt and Blaine were engaging in a conversation with a now-embarrassed woman outside, Elizabeth stood with the other kindergarteners. The excitement amongst the five and six year olds was palpable. 

“My daddies are coming today!” Elizabeth happily announced to her best friend, Emily, as they waited for their teacher to guide them to their places. “Dad even helped do my hair!” She pointed at her hair which was braided in just a way that gave it a who-ish quality without being overbearing.

“Emily Smith and Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel?” the teacher called over the loudspeaker. The girls, who had been chosen for main roles in the play, walked over to their teacher who told them where to stand and touched up their costumes.

About ten minutes later, once all the kids were lined up and in their places, the teachers went over to the doors of the gym to let the parents in. Kurt and Blaine filed in along with the rest of the parents and found seats close to the stage where they could easily take pictures of their daughter in her first play. 

“Hello and welcome parents to our Christmas production of Dr. Seuss’ How the Grinch Stole Christmas,” the music teacher said from the stage. “Our kindergarteners have worked extremely hard the past couple of weeks to put on this show for you. They are all excited to have you in the audience today. You are welcome to take pictures of your children, but please be mindful of the other parents around you. With that said, sit back and enjoy the story of How the Grinch Stole Christmas.”

The curtain was drawn and Kurt and Blaine were immediately drawn into the Whoville and the adorable Whos that were scattered across the stage. They immediately found their daughter just in time to see her face light up as she saw them. She smiled at them, but refrained from waving and paid attention to the song she was supposed to be singing.

After the play, the parents were invited back to their children’s classrooms to congratulate their children and even check them out if they wished. Kurt and Blaine made their way to Ms. Williams classroom. They had barely made it through the door before Elizabeth and wrapped her arms around her fathers.

“Did you see me? Did you like the show? It was funny, wasn't it?” she asked, bombarding them with questions.

“We loved it, Lizzy. You were amazing up on that stage,” Kurt told her as he bent down to wrap his arms around her in return.

“We were so glad that you could come,” Ms. Williams, Elizabeth’s teacher said as she approached the small family. “Elizabeth was so excited to have you in the audience.”

“We wouldn't have missed it for the world,” Blaine said, casually signing the paper Ms. Williams had for checking out the students. “Hey, Lizzy. What do you say we go out for hot chocolate and go ice skating?”

“Let's go!” Elizabeth exclaimed, pulling her fathers out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/153928706105/to-be-in-the-audience


End file.
